The Rise of the Uchiha Clan
by The Darksider 11
Summary: Since his birth, Uchiha Madara has made it his mission to defeat and kill every single Senju alive, further strengthened by the brutal death of his three younger brothers however, can an unknown friend be the cause of Madara overcoming his darkness and becoming a leader whose name will be remembered throughout the Shinobi world for ages to come!


**Hey guys, this is my first try at writing fanfiction so I would wholeheartedly appreciate any constructive criticism. Since English is not my first language I would request you all to bear with my grammar, if my story happens to sound like someone you have previously read, please let me know as I would give them the due credits that they deserve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Eldest Arrives**

* * *

 _'Your selfish misconception will mar the future of Ninshu with wars and calamities.'_

No one knew that these very words spoken through Indra Ostutsuki to his father Hogoromo Ostutsuki would turn out to be true and that it would change the course of the Shinobi world.

* * *

-Uchiha/Senju Battleground-

"Die Uchiha scum!, we of the Senju clan are going to wipe out every last Uchiha from the Shinobi world" roared the clan head Senju Butsuma, who stood tall, donning  
the standard red Senju armor with a sword on his back.

"The Uchiha will rather kill themselves than getting killed by a Senju" replied the cool-headed Uchiha clan head Tajima, who had also donned the standard black attire with high raised collar including a breastplate and some additional plating along the legs with a Tanto strapped on his back.

"charge!" both sides yelled out.

Both the Uchiha and the Senju rush toward each other with their weapons drawn. While Tajima and Butsuma face off against each other evenly matched, Tajima pulled out his Tanto and attempted to pierce Butsuma on his legs, sensing Tajima's intention Butsuma dodged to the side and threw a fury of shuriken at him which he easily deflected with his Tanto.

Tajima weaving a fury of hand signs and cried " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)." Where he fired a roaring ball of flame towards Butsuma, who by then had finished his sets of hand seals and yelled " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" which resulted in a vast water dragon flying towards the raging fireball and colliding with it to create a dense screen of steam.

Tajima with his Sharingan blazing read the chakra signature of Butsuma and attacked him with a barrage of shuriken and kunai; however, Butsuma being a sensor ninja easily deflected the thrown objects with his sword. Nonetheless, he was unable to detect Tajima in time to block his Tanto strike from behind and received a deep gash on his shoulder as he threw a powerful roundabout kick towards Tajima throwing him off guard.

"Butsuma-Sama!" cried the veteran Senju's and formed a human protective shield around him.

 _'At this rate, I won't be able to hold out for much longer'_ thought Butsuma.

 _'I need to end this quickly! Akina is scheduled to be due today, and I need to be there for her'_ thought Tajima.

"Tajima-Sama!" roared Uchiha Hideki, who had just arrived from the Uchiha clan encampment with a message.

"Report Hideki" ordered Tajima.

"Lady Akina has sent for you, and her Labour period has begun" whispered Hideki.

 **"Retreat!"** roared the Uchiha clan head as he grinned towards the wounded Senju clan head before leaving with the other Uchiha closely followed by their wounded and dead soldiers.

 _'Something is going on; otherwise, Tajima would never leave the battlefield unless necessary with that kind of grin on his face!'_ thought Butsuma.

 **"Victory!"** hollered the Senju celebrating, "Butsuma-Sama we must follow them and kill them while they are retreating, this is our chance!" roared Senju Kojiro.  
"no Kojiro!, the Uchiha have not retreated because we overpowered them, they have retreated for a different reason altogether which I am unable to comprehend." replied  
Butsuma.

-Uchiha Retreat Party-

"Hideki, you stay behind 5 km of the radius from the encampment with some of our shinobi and set traps around the encampment, one more thing, make sure to wipe out all trails leading to the encampment so no Senju can follow us" ordered Tajima.

"Alright, Tajima-Sama" Hideki replied.

-Senju Encampment-

"Open the gates! Butsuma-Sama and the others are returning" Screamed one of the Senju guards.

 _'I need to try and find some information regarding the hidden Uchiha Encampment after I treat my wounds!'_ analyzed Butsuma. "Send for Juzo immediately and tell him, I have called for him at once" fired Butsuma.

"Butsuma-Sama, may I know why you have called upon the service of Juzo, he is one of our best spies available, who is it that you want him to keep his eyes on?" asked Kojiro.

"You will know soon" replied Butsuma.

"You have called upon my assistance Butsuma-Sama," said Juzo appearing in front of the clan head.

"Yes!, I want you to find out where the Uchiha Encampment is and infiltrate it and report to me why Uchiha Tajima, the clan head suddenly retreated from the battlefield as well as what they have planned next to defeat us" ordered Butsuma.

"It will be as you say Butsuma-Sama!" confirmed Juzo before he disappeared.

-Uchiha Encampment-

Uchiha Tajima and the rest of the shinobi party returned, while Uchiha Akina, his wife was being transported to a secret shrine built inside the encampment for the childbirth process to take place.

"Akina, have courage, for our clan's future, for our child, you have to be strong, this child is not only ours, it is the hope of our people, this child will become the next clan head after me and help reach the Uchiha clan to a further extent than it has ever reached" spoke Tajima holding her hand gently.

"Yes my dear our child's name will be known throughout shinobi world with fear and respect!" replied Akina squeezing his hand due to Labour pain.

"Tajima-Sama, we must take Lady Akina for the childbirth process, please excuse us, you may join if you wish," said a midwife Uchiha Kyoko, taking Akina towards the shrine.

"Put up our sacred Uchiha barrier around the shrine and inform me of anything that needs my attention if something occurs" ordered Tajima respectfully to the Uchiha Elders.

" **Uchiha** **Kaenjin** (Uchiha Flame Formation)" roared the elders and slammed their hands on the ground resulting in a cylindrical crimson barrier arizing protecting the shrine inside and burning whatever touches it except an Uchiha clansman that comes into contact with the barriers exterior.

-Uchiha Secret Shrine-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!, screamed Akina garbed in loose clothes with sweat beads forming on her face.

"Yes, Lady Akina, you're almost there, you can do it!" encouraged Kyoko.

"Come on Akina! you're doing just fine" consoled Tajima.

Akina gulped in a massive breath of air and grunted out another agonizing scream while squeezing Tajima's hand in pain.

"Almost there Lady Akina! I can see the head. Just one more push is all I need" eagerly encouraged Kyoko.

With one last try, giving it her all, remembering the expectation of her husband and her clan towards the child she carried inside of her, she pushed with all her might and gave a small cry of exertion, while the first mighty cry of the infant echo's throughout the shrine. Kyoko with a serene smile cleaned up the newborn and wrapped him around a blue sheet and gently passed it to the exhausted but excited mother.

"Congratulations Tajima-Sama, Lady Akina, it's a healthy boy!" announced Kyoko.

The excited mother gazed at the loudly crying boy in her arms lovingly, with that the newborn slowly opened his jet-black eyes to look at his mother and instantly stops wailing to gaze around in wonder and curiosity.

"Lady Akina, he has got your face and features but has Tajima-Sama's unruly hair" gushed Kyoko delightfully.

"The boy has a strong pair of lungs going by his mighty cries" grinned Tajima.

"What will you name him dear?" Akina asks Tajima.

"His name will be announced before the clan elders with our whole clan present to hear" proudly stated Tajima.

-Uchiha Encampment-

"We have lost some of our best shinobi today; however, we have gained something of equal value in return, we have gained an heir who will take the Uchiha reputation far and wide, beyond what we have ever imagined. He will be the light that will guide us towards a better future and era!" bellowed Tajima.

"What shall be the name of the young lord Tajima-Sama?" spoke the clan elders.

"He shall be a force that strikes fear into the enemy hearts, his name will be taken either in terror or respect; however, he will also carry the will to protect and safeguard his people from harm, he shall be named **Uchiha Madara!** " roared the Uchiha Leader proudly."

* * *

 **That's it for today guy! I hope you liked the first chapter. Once again this is my first try at fanfiction so if there is anything you don't like regarding my writing style and grammar, please let me know through the comments. Thank you!**


End file.
